


Fire In The Cave

by aviva_aviva



Category: Gintama
Genre: Gen, Hurt Gintoki, Joui War, They are Lost and Tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4638654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aviva_aviva/pseuds/aviva_aviva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They managed to lose their pursuers. But that still did not negate some point: 1. it is winter, 2. their are tired, 3. Gintoki can't even move by himself. A moment in a Joui war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire In The Cave

Takasugi checked the situation outside. There might be more governmental solders around here and they could not count on being safe yet. But since Gintoki was shot in the leg, they were not in a position to move much.  
  
Katsura tired to treat the wound on the Gintoki’s leg with whatever they had available. Instead of creme he used the leaves with juices that were supposed to help with the healing. Instead of septic he only used water, hoping it will be enough. Instead of a bandages he used the shirt of another solder. Since he was already dead, it did not look like he will still need it.  
  
Takasugi came back, and sat down. They were at the cave, and it was not easily seen from the path. So it should provide at least some protection. And if Takasugi is back, than there does not seems to be any trace of the enemy around. He also brought some wood.  
  
“How is he?” Takasugi asked, as he looked at sleeping Gintoki. He was already up for at least five days, so it was not surprising.  
  
Katsura finished with the last one, and checked Gintoki’s temperature. It was still somehow high, but it did not look like it increased with their moving. “I think he will be alright.”  
  
Katsura then took the wood, starting to make a fire. It was getting cold, and not only it would not be good for Gintoki’s fever, he and Takasugi would have frozen as well.  
  
Takasugi went and got some more wood, so ti will last them through the night.  
  
In about half and hour he managed to make a fire going. The cave was quite spacious, so he did not think that the smoke will kill them. Also, it was covered from the front as well, so they were not likely to see the fire. It is also why they had put it more inside of the cave, then on the opening of the cave.  
  
When he looked at Gintoki, he noticed that Takasugi was already back. He belittled himself for not noticing. The lack of sleeping was already getting to him. How was Gintoki managing, he will never understand.  
  
Takasugi was trying to rose up Gintoki, and he was rewarded with sleepy Gintoki. In this situation, for Gintoki to not react at all, it drove home how seriously must have the wound affected him.  
  
Katsura came there, and they both helped him move closer to the fire. They ended up with both of them on one side of Gintoki. They could feel his hands finding them, as he went back to sleep.  
  
Takasugi looked as Katsura. “I will take the watch today.” he said. “You need to rest.”  
  
Katsura could not complain about it, even if Takasugi also looked like he needed a rest. But Takasugi always had a better stamina than him, so he did not say anything. “Wake me up, if you are too sleepy to continue.”  
  
Takasugi nodded, and Katsura relaxed. For some reason, with these two, he always felt like he is safe.  
  



End file.
